fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel's Maelstrom
Created by Pibbinator, Marvel Maelstrom is a crossover between Naruto and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The characters are more vast and powerful than either of the verse the fanfic takes from. There are many powerful characters in the fanfic. Of which, the most powerful appears to be Freyja also known as Death. Apart from her, Naruto seems to be the most powerful being in the verse being capable of beating Ronan with the powerstone. The Power stone itself being unable to harm a joking Naruto that was a bit weaker and massively holding back. He tanked a full blast from the power stone with no affect, the same blast that destroyed an entirs planet. He coupd travel LS in space and even breathe without oxygen. He also has more versatile powers such as Magnet Release which was easily capable of crushing multiple Kree ships, Lava Release, Cosmic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and also Matter Creation and Deconstruction. He is shown to superior to both Hela and Odin. Able to crush Vibranium of Vision- Ultron. Also being able to weild three Infinity Stones without any gauntlet. Being able to beat Thanos with a Reality Stone. With Thanos himself admitting that even with an infinity stone he is no match for Naruto. The verse also has Celestials who are able to manipulate entire galaxies and a looming threat of The Devourer of Worlds. Name: Naruto Uzumaki Species: Alien Entity Age:17( Beginning)/ 23-26( Current) Verse: Marvel's Maelstrom Tier: At least, 5-B/ 4-C, likely 3-C/ Likely above 3-C with Power Cosmic and Infinity Stones Powers and Abilities: Elemental Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Magnetic Manipulation, Superspeed, Flight, Longevity, Regeneration, Creation, Possibly Reality Warping, Teleportation, Molecular Deconstruction, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Transmutation, Spatial Manipulation( With Space Stone), Mind Manipulation( With Mind Stone), Vast Cosmic Energy and Strength( With Power Stone) Attack Potency: Large Planet Level, along with Owen Reece Naruto is the only being ever to be listed by SHIELD as a planetary threat/ Overpowered the Power Stone which could destroy planets by just touching the surface, Infinity Stones wielder are weaker than Naruto, Easily defeated Thanos with Reality Stone with Cosmic Sage, Hinted by Death, Thanos and even other beings in the Universe to be able to bend galaxies/ His power is compared to Galactus and The Celestials by many beings, Never used Infinity Stones but his powers should be amplified Speed: FTL ( After finding his ruined planet he was flying across planets in short time), Vastly stronger than War Arc Naruto who could dodge LS attacks Durability: Atleast 5-A ( Tanked attacks from Power stone that could destroy Planets with just a touch)/ Far Higher Range: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Weakness: He seems to hold back against most enemies as seen when he was holding back against Ultron, Hela and Thanos, Emergy Negating weapons can pose some problem, He cannot use Cosmkc Sage for more than 20 minutes less if more energy is used Skill: One of the most talented Taijutsu and Hand to Hand fighter, he was able to overwhelm Vison- Ultron even when the latter was using Mind Stone to counterattack Naruto in Taijutsu